Phoenix's Fire
by PadawanCassy
Summary: This story is a what if James had a daughter and she was caught in a battle, she was not even supposed to know about. M for language and other stuff. Being Rewritten.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of James Bond, I am just playing with them.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I finally got around to posting the new stuff (mostly due to my internet and other life problems that popped up), so sorry for the long wait. I would like to point out that this story is not related to any of the others out there, I came up with this on my own when I was thirteen before I even found this place. Also the James Bond for this story is a mixture of Sean Connery, Daniel Craig and Pierce Brosnan, mostly because they were my favorite Bonds at the time growing up and because they're the only ones I have on DVD to watch…lol. To add to that Alec ****Trevelyan is not evil in this story because Goldeneye never happened, so he's not feeling betrayed and vengeful. I love feedback, so if you have any questions I would love to hear them. ****As always all mistakes and spelling error (if you can find any) are all mine, if you see one let me know.**

**Also this may by rated M in the future due to graphic scenes and other stuff.**

**So with many thanks to my mom, friends and many fans. I present ****without farther delay (on my part) the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_(Chapter 1 - Dock Deal)_**

* * *

It was passed midnight and the docks of lower Manhattan were deserted, the faint sound of a police siren could be heard from where Angela Summers was perched waiting for her lead to pay off. She was a lower CIA agent that was on her last week of duty before her superiors' would sign off on her, which would be a relief since she hadn't been able to spend that much time with her daughter Sarah.

Covered from head to toe in dark clothes that she could disappear into a crowd in, Angela reminisced on her past as she waited for the idiots to show up. She had been in the Bureau of Intelligence for nearly seventeen years and she was getting tired of it. Sure she had loved the thrill of the chase and of the blood pumping through her veins during a fight or a car chase, but motherhood had changed her a great deal, since she had gotten pregnant sixteen years ago in London.

In many ways she should have seen it coming, since neither of them was on any protection or wearing any, for that matter and in full honesty Angela couldn't say that the week that they had spent together was anything, but a dream with a bittersweet ending. Since she had visited her sister at Oxford, who had gotten a doctorate's degree in psychology… Which unfortunately had meant that her sister had noticed who she had been hanging out with and had no problem grilling her for information and gloating at who she had been dating. Sadly by the end of the week her flight back home was due and she and Jimmy had to gone their separate ways and three weeks later she had found out she was pregnant.

Blessed with a beautiful baby girl that was now a terror of teachers and rules, Angela couldn't see how she would want her life any different. Yes, she wanted to rip her hair out once in a while, but that was normal considering what hell she put her parent's through. There was only one thing that she wished she could have changed and that was to have Jimmy in her life and Sarah's, but he was in Her Majesty Secret Service now and Angela doubted that he would quit his high paying job just to take up a bastard child and a old flame.

So she had done the only thing she could at the time, since her family had disowned her. She raised Sarah on her own and kept quiet about it all. Knowing that even though Sarah had questions that she couldn't answer, she would never be hurt by the rest of her family or her father, because of what had happened in the past.

Shaking the thought back into the back of her mind as she let out a quiet sigh, Angela glanced down at the blue neon watch and frowned. It read 12:31, quickly covering it back up so her position wouldn't be compromised. Angela hunkered down as she waited and wondered what the hell was going on. Just as she was about to get up and leave, two black Humvees pulled up with their wheels spinning and the stereo blaring so loud that Angela could hear the song being played from here as Hot in Herre echoed through the alleyway.

Which made a snicker creep across her lips as it was far from hot out here, it was actually nearly forty degrees out and her fingers were getting numb. Rubbing her hands together silently to get the feeling back in them, Angela watched as eight Asian men stepped out of the Humvees and began to look around. Still her movements as they looked up and down, Angela notice that out of the eight men, only seven of them were eyeing the builds while the other one was holding onto a large stainless steel briefcase. With their backs turned to her, Angela slipped inside the building and followed them silently as the exhilarating feeling of being on the hunt crept into her veins.

Stopping in the shadows on top of a group of crates, Angela watched as the eight men walked in and began to circle a large table that was in the middle of an open area. While the rest of the warehouse was filled with crates of all sizes with red words stamped on them in both English and Mandarin.

Narrowing her eyes as she listened in, Angela was thankful that she was hiding in the shadows as four more men came out of the other end of the building. One was a young man around his early twenties with short reddish copper hair and green eyes, while the other three were people that she knew from working in the Bureau. Agents Snowball, Black and Grunt were all dressed in suite with their faces blank. All four of the men were tanned, making Angela wonder where they had been for the passed four months since HQ had lost Snowball and Black for that time. As for Grunt, Angela already knew he had been fired and was on the run, silently slipping down from her spot. Angela crept closer while keeping an eye on the goons that the Asian man had for bodyguards.

Apparently the man didn't trust the ex-CIA agents and more than he could throw them, and by the looks of that it wasn't far. Crouching down behind a large crate with her pistol in hand, Angela stilled as they began to speak.

"I see you have brought friends," said the young copper haired man as he sat down on top of the table facing toward the Asian man and his men.

"Which was not agreed upon by Sir Wendell, Mr. Lang." Mr. Black hissed annoyed.

The Asian man for his credit didn't flinch or coward in fear as many would have and had done in the passed. "Perhaps, I would not have brought my guards if I could be assured that my safety was in good hands." retorted Mr. Lang coldly making the young man smirk, something of which went unnoticed by all those in the group.

Mr. Black didn't look happy as Mr. Grunt shrugged off the insult like he was dust dirt off of his suit. "Mr. Lang you haven't tried to alter the deal, and until Sir Wendell says otherwise, you're safe from us…unless you or your _guards_ try something stupid. Which will of course fuck up my day completely, since I will be the one having to explain to Sir Wendell. Why we killed you all when we weren't supposed too." Mr. Grunt explained casually as Mr. Lang eyed him cautiously while his men shifted uneasily around him.

"Now, since that is out of the way, do you have the item?" Mr. Lang nodded his head a single time before pulling up the stainless steel briefcase from his side. The young man looked bored as the other three agents looked approvingly at the case. "Good, very good." Mr. Grunt said pleased, "Now if you don't mind, I wish to check contains and than you shall have your payment." Mr. Lang just nodded as he unlocked the briefcase from his wrist and set it down onto the table.

Mr. Snowball and Mr. Grunt looked it over approvingly as Mr. Black stood back from the group looking as bored as the young man sitting on the other end of the table watching the guards. "It appears everything is in order, Mr. Lang." Mr. Grunt said cheerfully before pulling out a cigarette out from behind his ear and lighting it up.

"Of course, Mr. Grunt what did you expect, me to not fulfill my end of the bargain with Sir Guy?" Mr. Lang laughed humorlessly as he crossed his arms behind his back.

Mr. Grunt puffed on his cigarette before answering, "Not at all Mr. Lang, I am just obeying orders." he said before making a hand gesture to the other agents and the young man.

Ducking down just as all hell broke loose, Angela was unsure who had set off the smoke grenade, but she was indebted to them even though they probably wouldn't be alive for much sooner. Dashing out of her spot Angela slipped passed some of the men and towards the closed briefcase that lay now beside Mr. Lang's dead body. Keeping her head down she snatched up the case and bolted for it, leaving Mr. Lang's guard to fend for themselves as the agents picked them off one by one.

She had dashed the alleyways without a second glance behind her cutting across places that she didn't need to, just so she could through anyone who was following her off of her trail. Stopping behind an empty dumpster, Angela looked down at the briefcase before heading off towards her black SUV that was parked two blocks away.

Making sure that she wasn't followed, Angela checked her vehicle out before opening the driver's door, dropped the briefcase into the passenger seat before climbing in. Angela's ears were ringing with adrenaline as she started to calm her body down, slipping on her seatbelt and putting her key into the ignition. Angela started the SUV and put it into gear as a shadow started creeping up the alleyway behind her. Seeing that it didn't take them that long to figure out what happened to the briefcase, Angela stepped on it and speeded out of the docks leaving a lone figure standing in the opening of the alleyway breathing hard.

Back at the warehouse the floor was litter with dead bodies of the late Mr. Lang and his bodyguards. Mr. Snowball and Mr. Black were checking out the perimeter when the young man slipped back in with a scowl plastered across his face. Mr. Grunt, who had stayed by the table after checking all of the men, was puffing away on his second cigarette as the young man stopped beside him.

"She got away with the briefcase, sir." Mr. Grunt frowned at this, but the young man wasn't finished as he held up his camera phone. "I did get a picture of her, sir, it might help with identifying her." added the young man as Mr. Grunt smiled as he looked at the photo that had been taken.

"Good, we'll let Snowball and Black deal with this, lad." Mr. Grunt said handing the phone back to the young man, "Come on, we have a plane to caught." he added dryly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
